ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Augmentations
Augmentations are items that upgrade your ship. They range from pure stat increases (E.G. FTL Recharge Booster) to entirely new abilities (e.g. Reverse Ion Field or Adv. FTL Navigation). They can be bought at certain stores or found from random encounters and quests, but there are only 3 slots on every ship, so consider the ones available to you carefully. Weapons Augmentations Automated Reloader *Cooldown between shots reduced by 15%. This does also apply to the artillery beam found on The Osprey. This bonus does stack with itself if you have more than one Reloader. Weapon Pre-Igniter *Weapons are made immedietly availble after an FTL jump. This does not apply to the artillery beam found on The Osprey. Stealth Weapons *Reduce drain of cloak time while firing during cloaking by 100%. Drone Augmentations Drone Recovery Arm *Non-destroyed drones will be retrieved allowing their parts to be re-used. Note: This only applies to drones the player created. IE, destroying an enemy ship while leaving its Attack I drone intact will not result in a free drone part. Drone Reactor Booster *Your ship board drones have their movement speed increased by 50 percent. FTL Augmentations FTL Recharge Booster *The ship's FTL drive powers up 25 percent faster. Adv. FTL Navigation *Allows the ship to travel to any previously visited beacon. FTL Jammer *Scramble enemy ship's FTL computers doubling the time it takes for them to jump. Defensive Augmentations Reverse Ion Field *Protects your ship from ion damage, giving a 20 percent chance to negate it entirely. Repair Arm *Repairs your hull every time you collect scrap, but reduces scrap collected by 15 percent. Engi Med-bot Dispersal *Floods the ship with Engi nano med-bots, healing the crew even when they are outside of the med-bay (at a reduced speed). *Medbay needs to be powered in order for it to work. *More effective if your Medbay is upgraded (the upgrades need to be powered). Misc Augmentations Long-Range Scanners *Adds aditional info about nearby beacons on the starmap. Scrap Recovery Arm *Allows the ship to collect 10 percent more scrap from any source. Unique Augmentations Crystal Vengeance *Every time your ship takes damage, there is a 10 percent chance to break off a dutch that flies at your enemy, causing massive fire damage, cause badjack is hot. (Crystal Ship Only). Zoltan Shield : "An unexplained technology creates this nearly impenetrable shield. Only the energy outbursts from an FTL engine is powerful enough to recharge it." *On every beacon, you start with an additional shield that will absorb 5 points of damage before your standard shields/hull will start to take damage. The additional shield will absorb damage from all weapon types, including missles and beams. (Zoltan Cruiser Only) Damaged Stasis Pod *"This bizare alien artifact apears to be barely operational. It has no practical function but perhaps someone can repair it." *Sells for 15 scrap. *This is used to get the crystal crew member and the crystal ship. *-Crew Member: Need to find Zoltan study and examine it. *-Crystal Ship: Your new Crew Member will then direct you to a quest in the rock homeworlds where you must find the warp point that gives another blue option.